Les Chevaliers
by Jotunn-Ray
Summary: Tsubasa ne comprends pas. Il y a cette sensation, si forte, si douloureuse et si plaisante en même temps... Quelque chose l'appelle. Il ne peut pas lutter, il ne peut que subir, son téléphone à portée de main pour entendre une voix amie. Jusqu'à la crise de trop, celle où le chevalier devra rejoindre son empereur.


**Pourquoi ces personnages ne m'inspirent-ils que du angst ? C'est une bonne question.**

 **Northerm, si tu passe par là, sache que c'est de ta faute, tu m'a entraîné du côté obscur.**

 **Sinon, sachez que dans le manga, Kyoya se fait battre par un singe, que Tsubasa est constamment sous weed et que le village de Koma à brûlé. Abonnez-vous.**

* * *

 **Les chevaliers**

 _Tout ce qu'il avait voulut, c'était trouver quelqu'un qui l'aurait fait briller. Une personne capable de révéler tout son potentiel, de faire de lui la plus brillante des étoiles en échange de sa puissance. Alors il s'était mis au service des hommes, lui, si puissant et supérieur. Il n'avait reçut en échange que l'ambition corrompue, la guerre et la déception. Alors il s'était mis en colère. Si les hommes ne voulaient pas l'aider, alors il les forcerait. Il suffirait de les attacher à lui, de les soumettre à sa volonté, et enfin il pourrait s'élever. Il retournerait enfin au ciel._

* * *

« - Mesdames et messieurs, quel retournement de situation incroyable ! Alors que la victoire semblait acquise pour Eagle, le voilà envoyé hors du stadium ! La victoire revient à Akashi et son Rock Capricorne ! »

Tsubasa se baissa pour récupérer sa toupie immobile à ses pieds, alors que le stade éclatait en acclamation pour le vainqueur. Il avait été éliminé en demi-finale d'un tournoi auquel Yû l'avait traîné, sous prétexte qu'ils s'amuseraient. Le petit garçon le regardait depuis les gradins, visiblement déçu. Le jeune homme se dirigea tranquillement vers lui pour passer du côté des spectateurs.

« - C'est nul ! fit le petit garçon à peine était-il assis. Moi je voulais combattre contre toi en finale, pas contre ce type ! Il n'est même pas super puissant !

\- Yû a raison, fit Madoka assise à côté d'eux. Il a un niveau bien inférieur au tiens, comment il a pus te battre ?

-Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, raisonna le perdant en haussant les épaules. »

La technicienne avait raison, bien entendu. Son adversaire était bien moins puissant que lui, et il aurait pus le battre sans problème en temps normal. Depuis quelques semaines, Tsubasa avait une étrange impression, un sentiment bizarre au fond du cœur. Il ne laissait rien paraître, bien entendu, mais plus le temps passait, plus ce sentiment grandissait au fond de lui. Assez indescriptible, mais surtout désagréable. A cause de ça, il avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur ses combats.

Il encouragea Yû à haute voix durant son combat, même si le petit roux n'en avait absolument pas besoin. Le combat fut terminé en quelques minutes, et vu l'air ennuyé du gagnant, il ne s'était pas amusé du tout. En sortant du stadium, il en pestait encore. Seule une glace achetée sur le chemin du retour lui fit retrouver le sourire.

« -Vous voulez venir à la boutique, que je jette un œil sur vos toupies ?

-Pas la peine, nos adversaires étaient tellement nuls ! Libra n'a pas une égratignure, pas vrai, Tsubasa ?

\- C'est aussi de cas d'Eagle. Mais merci de proposer.

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, vu le soin que vous en prenez… »

Le jeune homme eu un petit sourire. Il salua les deux enfants pour rentrer de son côté. Depuis qu'il était sortit de l'hôpital, quelques semaines plus tôt, il avait retrouvé son appartement au cinquième étage d'une tour. Après l'Ultime Bataille, lui et les autres victimes de Ryuga avaient dût rester plus ou moins de temps allongés. Kyoya était sortit le dernier, ayant reçut des blessures physiques importantes durant le combat. Tsubasa ne l'avait pas revu depuis – selon Benkei, il était reparti s'entraîner comme un forcené. Ça n'avait pas étonné grand monde. Après tout, c'était dans sa nature. Il finirait par réapparaître à un moment ou à un autre.

Tsubasa lui, était simplement rentré chez lui. La WBBA lui avait dit de prendre le temps qu'il lui fallait pour se remettre. Il leur avait été reconnaissant. L'Ultime Bataille avait été éprouvante pour tout le monde.

« - Ah, Tsubasa ! »

Il releva la tête, surpris de reconnaître la voix qui l'avait interpellé. Hikaru était devant la porte de son immeuble, et lui adressait un signe de main. Il eu un petit sourire et s'avança vers elle.

« - Hikaru ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-J'était venu te voir, expliqua la bladeuse, j'allais sonner à l'interphone.

-Je vois. »

Il composa rapidement son digicode et invita la jeune fille à entrer. Le trajet se fit dans un silence confortable, jusqu'à la porte de chez lui. Ça n'était pas bien grand, mais ça lui suffisait amplement. Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de matériel.

« -Entre, je t'en prie. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Quelque chose de frais, s'il te plait. »

Il fouilla dans son frigo pour trouver une bouteille de thé glacé qu'il posa sur la table. Hikaru regardait l'appartement autours d'elle avec une curiosité polie. Elle accepta son verre avec un remerciement, et Tsubasa s'assit en face d'elle.

« - Alors, de quoi tu voulais me parler ?

-Eh, c'est… Comment tu va, Tsubasa ? »

Il cligna des yeux, un peu décontenancé par cette question. Comment il allait ?

« - Je veux dire, reprit vite Hikaru en voyant qu'il restait silencieux, on n'a pas vraiment discuté depuis que tu es sortit de l'hôpital. On n'a fait que se croiser, ou on était avec les autres, alors…

-Je comprends, sourit le blader. Je vais bien. Merci de t'en soucier. Je me sens mieux depuis que tout le monde est sortit.

-Oui, souffla la jeune fille. Je sui bien contente de ne plus être allongée dans ce lit d'hôpital.

-A qui le dis-tu. »

Ils échangèrent un complice. C'était beaucoup plus simple de parler avec Hikaru, réalisa-t-il soudain. Parce qu'elle savait. Elle avait ressentit la même chose que lui, la même terreur devant la puissance obscure de L-Drago. Avec elle, il n'y avait pas la barrière de la compréhension. Cette réalisation lui réchauffa un peu le cœur.

« - Et toi, Hikaru ? Comment tu va ?

\- Ça… ça va, fit-elle en resserrant ses mains sur son verre. Je me remets. J'arrive mieux à dormir, grâce aux médicaments. Ça aide. »

Tsubasa hocha la tête. Il comprenait. Depuis sa sortie du coma, il était partagé entre cauchemars et insomnies. Le doux brouillard des somnifères étaient les bienvenus quand il avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa propre peau. C'était les pires moments, lorsqu'il ressentait quelque chose qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, mais qui lui faisait presque tourner la tête. L'angoisse, certainement.

« - Je ne vais plus combattre pour le moment, continua la jeune fille. Je… Je ne m'en sens pas capable.

\- Prends ton temps pour te remettre, sourit-il. Personne ne viendra te le reprocher. Tout le monde n'est pas comme cet acharné de Kyoya… »

Il eu le mérite de faire rire la jeune fille, qui sembla un peu plus à l'aide, comme soulagée de pouvoir parler avec lui. Un silence confortable s'installa quelques minutes, alors que Tsubasa sirotait tranquillement son thé. Il ne s'était pas sentit aussi à l'aise depuis longtemps, comme si sa sensation de manque c'était comblée. C'était ça, réalisa-t-il soudain en écarquillant les yeux. Le manque. C'était cet étrange sentiment qui le suivait depuis des semaines…

« - Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que… Quelque chose est différente. »

Il releva la tête, et haussa un peu les sourcils. Serait-il possible qu'Hikaru aie le même sentiment que lui ?

« - Comment ça ?

-… Non, oublie. Ça doit être mon imagination. »

Elle baissa la tête pour terminer son verre. Devinant son malaise, le blader n'insista pas. Si elle avait besoin, elle lui en parlerait en temps voulu.

La jeune fille resta encore un peu, puis finit par le laisser seul, promettant qu'ils se reverraient bientôt. Son appartement à nouveau silencieux, Tsubasa rumina ses pensées pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'aller se coucher. Il se sentait épuisé, tout d'un coup.

* * *

Deux heures du matin, l'appartement de Tsubasa était plongé dans l'ombre. Dans son lit, le blader dodelinait de la tête, fiévreux. La couverture enroulée autours de ses jambes, il avait l'impression que le plafond dansait au dessus de sa tête. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser à cause de _cette sensation_. Il avait déjà eu des crises de ce genre, mais jamais aussi fortes.

Les jambes tremblantes, il se leva pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Le miroir lui renvoya l'image d'un lui aux yeux cernés, au teint pâle et aux yeux fiévreux. Il ne comprenait pas. Chacune de ses crises suivaient une visite d'Hikaru, alors que la présence en elle-même de la jeune fille l'apaisait. Alors pourquoi ?

Tsubasa était beaucoup de chose, mais il n'était pas idiot. Ça avait forcément un rapport avec leurs comas, l'Ultime Bataille, L-Drago. Tout ça avait commencé quand il avait quitté les deux autres à l'hôpital… Est-ce qu'il était en train de devenir fou ?

Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage avant de retourner s'effondrer dans son lit. Presque sans y penser, il attrapa son téléphone portable et fit défiler ses contacts. Une tonalité raisonna à son oreille avant qu'il ne puisse y penser. Personne n'allait répondre de toute façon, pas vrai ?

« - Allo ? Tsubasa ?

-… Hikaru… »

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire ? C'était déjà un miracle qu'elle ait décroché. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment se sortir les mots de la tête pour les dire au téléphone.

« - Toi aussi, fit la jeune fille après quelques secondes. Ça te fait mal à toi aussi ?

\- Tout le temps, souffla-t-il en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux

\- C'est de pire en pire, murmura -telle en réponse. Je ne peux pas dormir, Tsubasa. J'ai l'impression que… Il y a quelque chose qui manque,

. Est-ce qu'on est en train de devenir fous, Hikaru ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas… »

Il ferma les yeux. A sa voix, Hikaru était dans le même état que lui –perdue, malade, inquiète. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser angoisser seule dans le noir –peut importe si c'était ce que lui faisait à cet instant précis. Il était le plus âgé, il devait protéger les autres, non ?

« - Tout va bien se passer. Ça va passer, on ira mieux. On ira forcément mieux.

\- J'ai peur… Je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'ai l'impression que je ne vais jamais m'en sortir ! »

Il entendait presque les larmes rouler sur ses joues de l'autre côté du fil.

« - On vas s'en sortir, répéta-t-il comme pour s'en convaincre.

\- Ne raccroche pas, supplia la bladeuse. Ne raccroche pas. »

Il ne raccrocha pas, ni ce soir là, ni tout les suivant. Il ne décrocha pas quand on l'appela, ou quand on alla toquer à sa porte –il ne voulait voir personne. Il ne répondit pas non plus quand la voix suppliante de Yû lui vrilla les oreilles, ou quand Madoka lui cria qu'ils s'inquiétaient tous pour lui.

Ils n'auraient pas comprit. Hikaru comprenait, elle. Il ne pouvait se raccrocher qu'à ça.

Il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps c'était écoulé depuis son premier appel à Hikaru. Un matin, il y avait eu une crise qu'il n'avait pas supportée. Alors il avait fait son sac sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il mettait dedans, et il était parti.

Dehors, la lumière lui avait brûlé les yeux. Il s'était mis à marcher, sans raiment savoir pourquoi il savait qu'il devait aller dans cette direction. A présent, il était sur les embarcadères du port, à attendre un bateau au hasard –celui que son instinct lui soufflerait de prendre. Il ne cilla même pas quand Hikaru vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, un sac à la main. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Ils savaient.

Ils attendirent longtemps, jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Hikaru somnolait, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Tsubasa, quand quelqu'un sortit de la pénombre. Tsubasa releva la tête quand une paire de chaussures s'arrêta devant eux, et croisa les yeux bleus de Kyoya. Il avait un sac, remarqua vaguement l'argenté. Ils ne dirent rien pendant une seconde, se contentant de se dévisager.

« - C'est notre bateau, fini par dire Kyoya. »

Il désigna une embarcation du menton. Tsubasa hocha la tête et secoua doucement son amie pour qu'elle se réveille. Elle se frotta les yeux et les écarquilla un peu en voyant Kyoya devant eux. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu depuis plusieurs mois. Mais s'il était là, il devait être comme eux, non ? Ils montèrent sur le bateau et demandèrent une cabine pour trois. Ils levèrent l'encre au milieu de la nuit, et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Tsubasa s'endormit à l'instant même où sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

* * *

« - Où sommes-nous ?

\- Afrique du Sud. »

Tsubasa regarda autours d'eux. Le port où ils avaient accostés n'était pas très grand, sûrement un port de pêche qui faisait un extra de temps en temps. Leurs bagages sur le dos, les trois blader s'avancèrent dans la ville. En une semaine de traversée, ils avaient eu le temps de comprendre quelques petites choses. Les trois n'étaient pas de grands parleurs, mais ils avaient fait un effort.

Ainsi, ils savaient qu'ils allaient quelque part, même s'ils ne savaient pas exactement où. Leur instinct les guidait sans qu'ils aient quelque chose à y redire. Leurs crises étaient bien moins violentes depuis qu'ils étaient tout les trois. Et si elles survenaient, il leur suffisait de se blottir les uns contre les autres pour qu'elle soit bien plus supportable.

Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas idiots. Pour qu'eux trois soient affectés, eux trois précisément, ça avait forcément un rapport avec l'Ultime Bataille et L-Drago. Mais ils n'en parlaient pas. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin, pas envie.

« -On devrait s'arrêter dans un hôtel, fit Hikaru alors qu'ils passaient devant l'un d'entre eux. Pour étudier un peu la région. Trouver une carte.

\- On n'a pas besoin de carte, grogna Kyoya en continuant sa route. Ni de connaître la région et tu le sais très bien. Arrête de nous faire perdre du temps.

\- Tu n'a pas besoin d'être aussi méchant, réprimanda le plus âgé »

Le blader lui répondit avec un « tss » agacé. Soupirant, ils suivirent leur camarade qui continuait à avancer. Leur voyage ne serait visiblement pas de tout repos.

Ils finirent tout de même par s'arrêter, pour acheter des provisions. Ils conclurent de partir demain à l'aube, et chacun se coucha. Comme toujours, ils ne prirent qu'une chambre. S'éloigner, surtout la nuit, était devenu trop douloureux. Tsubasa ne s'endormit pas tout de suite, contemplant le ciel d'Afrique, illuminé de centaines de milliers d'étoiles.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire quand un de ses compagnons quitta ses couvertures pour aller s'allonger près de l'autre. La distance faisait mal, la nuit.

L'aube arriva vite, et ils quittèrent la ville pour s'enfoncer dans la campagne sud-africaine. En bon japonais, ils étaient peu habitués à tant de chaleur. Et bien sûr, leur objectif devait se trouver en pleine cambrousse.

Le voyage promettait d'être éprouvant, mais se vit éclairé par tout un tas de petit évènement. Ainsi, Hikaru pus observer de près un joli gecko qui s'était glissé dans son sac. Loin de s'en effrayer, elle avait préféré le prendre en photo avant de le relâcher là où elle ne risquait pas de s'asseoir dessous. Kyoya grimpa dans un arbre, et armé de jumelles, il put observer un lion solitaire qui dormait à quelques centaines de mètres d'eux. Ils choisirent prudemment de faire un détour, pour ne pas troubler le sommeil du roi de la savane. Ils n'avaient pas envie de se faire manger.

Au bout d'une semaine éreintante, ils arrivèrent au pied d'un massif montagneux.

« - C'est là, pas vrai ?

-On dirait.

\- La nuit tombe. On devrait dormir et commencer à escalader demain. Qui sait ce qu'on trouvera là haut. »

Depuis qu'ils se rapprochaient, chacun sentait l'excitation monter et le manque reculer. Peut importe ce qu'ils cherchaient, c'était proche. Oh, au fond d'eux, ils savaient. Ils savaient ce qu'ils allaient trouver là haut, comme ils savaient que ça serait certainement le début d'un nouveau voyage.

Allongés sous les étoiles, ils ne dormirent pas de la nuit.

* * *

« - Ce qu'elle est haute cette montagne, se plaignit Hikaru qui en avait plein les pattes de grimper. Ça aurait pas pus être à Tokyo, tout simplement ?

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. »

Au fond de lui, Tsubasa approuvait pourtant son amie. Lui aussi en avait assez de crapahuter dans la savane ! Ils grimpaient à présent depuis plusieurs heures, et la seule âme vivante qu'ils avaient croisée était un vautour qui les avait regardés avec l'air d'attendre impatiemment son prochain repas. Sous eux s'étendait un vide peu rassurant. Il en aurait eu presque le vertige.

« - Regardez ! »

Il suivit la voix de Kyoya pour le retrouver dans le brouillard. Le jeune homme désignait une entrée dans la montagne, qui menait très certainement dans un réseau de galeries labyrinthiques.

« - C'est pas vrai, grogna Tsubasa. »

Ils se mirent tout de même en route, armés de lampes torches. Ce qu'il faisait froid là dedans ! Il s'entendit renifler plusieurs fois. Passer de la chaleur de l'Afrique au froid des entrailles de la montagne allait le faire tomber malade à coup sûr.

Fort heureusement, ils n'eurent pas à se repérer dans les galeries. Ils savaient d'avance où tourner. Il leur fallut bien une heure de plus pour enfin arriver à destination.

C'était une salle immense, éclairée par un trou énorme dans le plafond, parsemée de blocs de pierre explosés un peu partout. Une fissure dans le sol laissait entrevoir, des centaines de mètres plus bas, une rivière de lave bouillonnante. La chaleur augmenta brusquement lorsqu'ils eurent mis un pied dans la pièce, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Mais ils ne le remarquèrent pas, puisque leur attention était focalisée sur autre chose.

Sur un bloc de pierre plus haut que les autres, il y avait Ryuga.

Fidèle à lui-même, vêtu de sa tenue noire et les épaules drapées de sa cape, il entrouvrit un œil doré en les entendant arriver. L'empereur et les trois voyageurs se regardèrent en chien de faïence pendant quelques secondes avant que le dragon n'ouvre la bouche.

« - Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? »

Sa voix fit frissonner Hikaru et elle préféra reculer pour mettre de la distance entre eux. Tsubasa ouvra la bouche mais ne trouva rien à dire. C'est vrai, qu'est ce qu'ils voulaient, au final ? Mécontent de leur silence, Ryuga fini par sourire d'une manière peu rassurante.

« -Oh, je vois… »

Il fit coulisser l'arrangé bijoux qu'il portait au bras, et L-Drago se révéla à eux. La _sensation_ les traversa si fort qu'ils faillirent en tomber à genoux, et Ryuga éclata de rire.

« - Alors c'est ça hein ? L-Drago vous fascine à ce point ?

\- Elle ne nous fascine pas, connard !

-Ah oui ? Répondit Ryuga avec un sourire méchant. Pourtant, vous avez parcourut la moitié du globe pour me retrouver, hein Kyoya ? Et maintenant que vous l'avez vu, il vous parait impossible de repartir, n'est ce pas ? »

Kyoya sera les poings sans répondre –parce que c'était exactement ça. Sortir de la grotte lui semblait impossible, pas tant qu'elle serait là et qu'elle continuerait de l'appeler.

« - J'avais entendu des rumeurs, poursuivit l'empereur, mais de là à imaginer que vous, vous tomberiez sous le pouvoir d'L-Drago… »

Il rit à nouveau, et Tsubasa eu envie de le frapper.

« - Ferme-là ! Nous ne sommes pas en son pouvoir.

\- Oh pitié. Vous ne pouvez pas en détachez les yeux, quand bien même la fille là à peur de moi au point de ne pas pouvoir me regarder en face. »

Il désigna Hikaru du regard et elle se recroquevilla derrière Tsubasa, terrifiée. Celui-ci carra les épaules. Ils avaient encore une fierté, même happés par l'étrange pouvoir de la toupie interdite.

« - Que dirais votre bon ami Ginga, hein ?

\- Ginga n'est pas là, répondit Tsubasa. »

Les yeux dorés se posèrent sur lui pour la première fois. Ryuga leva un sourcil blanc avec un sourire arrogant. Insupportable personnage.

« - Nous ne partirons pas loin de lui, poursuivit Tsubasa sans le quitter du regard. Que ça te plaise ou non.

-Que ça me plaise ou non… »

La tension était palpable. La seule chose qui empêchait Kyoya de dégainer Leone était l'écrasante présence de L-Drago à la main de Ryuga.

« - Je pourrais vous écraser, repris-t-il. Vous ne pourriez plus me casser les pieds à l'état de poussière, hun ? »

Tsubasa se tendit. A tout moment, Ryuga pouvait lancer L-Drago, leur envoyer une morsure fulgurante de l'empereur dragon et ils mourraient ici, dans cette grotte paumée en pleine cambrousse africaine. Personne ne les retrouverait jamais.

Il se passa une interminable minute où la tension ne fit qu'augmenter, jusqu'à ce que Ryuga se lève et saute de son perchoir. Hikaru se mit à trembler, mais il passa simplement à côté d'eux en les ignorants royalement.

« - Hé, où tu va ? Lui cria Kyoya que cette situation mettait sur les nerfs. Je croyais que tu voulais nous réduire en poussière ?

\- Je m'en fiche. Faites ce que vous voulez. »

Interdits, ils se regardèrent une seconde. Vraiment… ? Ryuga disparut dans les galeries et ils se dépêchèrent d'aller à sa suite. Tout pour ne plus ressentir cet affreux manque. Tout pour suivre à jamais L-Drago –parce que c'était ça. Il les avait attaché à lui et n'avait jamais cessé de souffler à leur oreille. Ils ne pouvaient plus lui échapper, à présent.

Et le pire, c'était qu'ils en étaient heureux.


End file.
